1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data monitoring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electric power demand increases, power supply systems become more complicated, diversified and has a larger capacity. Sometimes, large-area power outage occurs as a result of failing to quickly detect and cope with a small accident at early stage because accurate data on the power system is not acquired and the performance of the monitoring control system is poor. Accordingly, data acquisition, system analysis and remote monitoring control on overall operating state of a power system in an energy system become more and more important.
In existing systems for managing a power system, data acquisition and data link on a wide range of power systems may be regarded as important operations for stably operating the system. In particular, a system analysis application program may acquire and analyze data from a SCADA (Supervisor Control and Data Acquisition) based on a system analysis database to perform system analysis.
In carrying out such data monitoring, an alarm operation may be carried out for notifying an accident and malfunction based on the acquired data and the state of the system.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart for illustrating operation of processing alarm data in the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a data monitoring apparatus may collect data from power systems connected thereto and monitor the collected data (step S11) and may determine whether to create alarm data based on the acquired data. In this example, the alarm data has a sequence number in the order that it is created.
The data monitoring apparatus may determine whether first alarm data has been created (step S12) and may generate a first alarm data item to indicate the first alarm data (step S13).
The data monitoring apparatus may generate and display the first alarm data item and may determine whether a user has checked it (step S14). It may be determined the first alarm data item is checked if the user presses a key to confirm that she/he has checked it. The data monitoring apparatus may still monitor whether second alarm data is created even before the user has not checked yet (step S15). If the second alarm data is created, an item for outputting second alarm data may be created (step S16).
In the existing data monitoring apparatus, it is determined whether the number of accumulated alarm data is above a predetermined number irrespectively of whether the user has checked it (step S17), and alarm data is continuously received and created if the number is not above the predetermined number (step S18).
On the other hand, if the number of accumulated alarm data is above the predetermined number, alarm data may be deleted sequentially irrespectively of whether the user has checked the alarm data (step S19).
That is, in the existing apparatus, even though the user has to recognize and cope with alarm data if the number that alarm is created increases and accordingly alarm data continuously increases, the alarm data is sequentially deleted in the order that it is input as a predetermined time elapses or the number of the alarm data is above a predetermined number. As a result, the user may not recognize the alarm data, resulting in a secondary accident.
In addition, apparatuses outputting the alarm data continuously output alarm data and waits to output unprocessed alarm data until it receives a signal indicating that the alarm data has been processed in the alarm data processor unit. Accordingly, there may be overload of the apparatus, data error on unprocessed operation and the apparatus operation error.